It's Splash-Bash Time!
Phineas and Ferb make a giant inflatable waterslide for a summer school splash-bash for Baljeet. Dr. Doofenshmirtz attends the Splash-Bash using a ray to dry anything up. Episode Summary Part 1 Phineas and Ferb sat under their tree. Then they heard a beeping noise from Ferb's pocket. "It's the Baljeet-Signal!" Phineas cried. Baljeet explained that he needed them to make a waterslide for his summer school Splash-Bash they're having for students who read 12 hours. Phineas said, "Get the tools! We're helping Baljeet! By the way, where's Perry?" Perry went through a tube and landed in his lair. "Hello Agent P, once again the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to no good. He is attending the Danville Summer School's Splash-Bash with a ray to dry anything up. Stop him Agent P!" Perry did as Monogram had said. At summer school, Baljeet was worrying. "Where are Phineas and Ferb?" he asked his friend, Franklin. "Phinitriod and Ferbotz?" Franklin asked, confused. Then, Phineas and Ferb arrived. "Phineas and Ferb!" Baljeet said. "Phinitriod and Ferbotz!" Franklin yelled. Baljeet, Phineas, Ferb, and some other kids stared at Franklin. "WHAT?!?" Doofenshmirtz was sitting on a bench. Then Doofenshmirtz spotted Perry hiding behing the Sno-Cone table. "I found you! Perry!" Perry rolled his eyes in disgust. Then, Doofenshmirtz explained his evil plan. "I'm going to ruin these kids' fun using my Dryupanything Ray! Lightning flashed making Baljeet, Phineas, Ferb, and Franklin worried and confused. "Weird" Baljeet said. Phineas and Franklin nodded in agree. Then Doofenshmirtz said, "Before I begin, I'm gonna go have fun! C'mon Perry!" Perry began to worry and panic. Was Doofenshmirtz REALLY going to do all that stuff? With Baljeet, he asked, "Where's the slide?" "It's put up. That scientist dude and the agent are riding down it. Baljeet looked at the kids and Dr. D zoom down the slide. It even had free cookie service and a loop. Then, it suddenly happened, but the impressed Baljeet, fainted. Part 2 Dr. Doofenshmirtz was chomping down on a cookie from the waterslide. "Good tastes, and good times!" Dr. D said with his mouth full of cookie. Doofenshmirtz then swallowed it and said, "Last one to the popcorn eats my toe fungus!" (Not really) With Phineas, Baljeet, Ferb, and Franklin, they were all zooming down the waterslide, just like Doofenshmirtz was doing right before. "This ROCKS!" Ferb yelled. Franklin said, "You said it Ferbotz!" Right when Ferb was going to speak, Baljeet corrected Franklin. "His name's Ferb, not Ferbotz." "Awww..Perry has to eat my toe fungus!!" Doofenshmirtz mocked. Perry was mad. He started a fight. Perry then accidentally pushed the Self-Distruct button. "Curse you, Perry!" Doofenshmirtz yelled. All the kids watched Doofenshmirtz and Perry fighting. The ray Doofenshmirtz built zapped the slide. "Aww.." Baljeet said. "I was going to ride it once more..." Then it zapped the Rock Climbing Wall with Slide. Then everything else. The Splash-Bash was over. "Oh, Hi Perry." Phineas said. The End. Songs *Quirky Worky Song *Splashing, Bashing, Enjoying! Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *"Aren't you two a little YOUNG to be building a waterslide?" Ferb's Line *"This ROCKS!" (referring to how cool the waterslide is) Whatcha Doin' None Continuity *The Baljeet-Signal is used again ("Attack of the 50-Foot Sister") *Monogram and Baljeet mention summer school. ("Unfair Science Fair") *Franklin thinks Phineas and Ferb's names are Phinitriods and Ferbotz. ("I, Brobot") *They build another waterslide. ("Elementary, My Dear Stacey") Allusions *'Batman:' The Baljeet-Signal is based off the Bat-Signal. Cast *Phineas *Ferb *Baljeet *Perry *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Monogram *Franklin *Other kids Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Episodes